


tumble into my heart

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Early Morning Fluff, They're just the cutest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alfred lives, bc it's what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: Just some soft early morning Alice and Alfred fluff and dancing in the kitchen :)
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	tumble into my heart

Alice’s eyes flickered awake, unaccustomed to the bright dawn light. The room was bathed in early morning light, and she could distantly hear the sizzling of butter on a hot pan. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted into the room, and Alice smiled. 

Pushing back the covers, she hopped out of bed. Already brushing any lingering feelings of sleepiness, Alice dreamily walked to the kitchen, humming to herself as she went. 

Alfred looked up and smiled as she walked into the kitchen. The girl’s heart fluttered, and her limbs were light. She crossed over to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Alfred wrapped his free arm around her waist, and rested his head atop hers. He began to twirl her hair with his fingers, and she looked up to smile at him while he wasn’t looking at her. 

She hadn’t realized she was still humming until Alfred joined her, singing along to a melody they had long claimed as theirs. One that they’d danced to long ago, trying to claim a moment of peace before the fall. But in the end, their had been no fall- and what had been claimed “tuberculosis” was actually mis-diagnosed chronic asthma. It had been a no less hard road, but he’d clung to life, and now they were living a new world.

Alice began to sway to the melody, Alfred following suit. 

When the eggs looked properly cooked, Alfred slid the griddle onto another stovetop. Detangling herself from his arms, Alice stepped over to the icebox to grab the remnants of yesterdays milk. Her arm trailed behind, her and Alfred’s hands still locked together. Ever since his near brush with death, Alice always wanted to be connected to him. It was as if she believe that if she never let go, neither would he.

Picking the jug up by its neck, Alice closed the top with her elbow and set it on the table beside her. Alfred slid the eggs onto the plates already set. 

Her white rabbit turned to her, his hair still puffy and mussed from sleep. Alice snorted with laughter, and ran a hand through it, not sure if she was trying to make it neater or messier. 

“Your hair.” She giggled, and his lips quirked, bemused. As Alice lowered her hand, Alfred caught it on the way down. Picking up the song where she’d left off, he stepped forward, both of her hands in his.

“Dance and give yourself to those long eyes…” Alice joined, and they started the dance. Arms out, and in. The jokes about hair and the eggs on the table were so forgotten, and they only had eyes and thoughts for each other. Hands clasped, Alice ducked under his arm, and their faces were merely inches away. Alfred brought a hand to touch her cheek, and they turned slowly a circle. Alice remembered when they had they learned the dance, a day in wonderland. Her lips tingled, and she thought of how then, she wasn’t even supposed to come this close. 

Now, she would be as close as she could. Leaning in, Alice pressed her lips to Alfred’s. He leaned towards her, and their music stopped, momentarily forgotten as a new sensation filled them. 

But it wasn’t forgotten for long. In her mind, the next bar continued, signifying it was time to step away. Extending her arm, she leaned out, and Alfred pulled her back in. She twirled into his waiting arms, and with him holding her hands to his chest, the two swayed. Alfred buried his face in hair, and with a feeling of happiness blooming, she continued turning, arms crossing, noses brushing. When her eyes met his, instead of a bittersweet love that could only end in tears, she saw her own hope flicking back. Hope for a future together, and simple pleasure of sharing a dance, barefoot in the kitchen.

With a final arm motion, the song they’d be singing faded into instrumental humming. Hand in hand, Alice led Alfred to the table. Sitting on the opposite side, their hands met in the middle of the table, Alfred’s tumb continued tracing her knuckles tenderly. Heart still rushing from the intimacy of the dance, she gave Alfred a wide smile and a playful kick under the table.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, and nudged her back.

Stifling laughter, the two continued to act thoroughly immature and kick at each other under the table, while maintaining the air of complete formality eating their eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part of ABH was when at the end everyone realized Alfred just had really bad asthma and he survived ahahha what about you?


End file.
